


[Podfic] The Stars Go Red

by Boompowkablam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cover Art Welcome, Except villain is a real stretch, Gift Fic, Identity Porn, M/M, On top of identity porn, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Tony Stark, Villain Tony Stark, fluff with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of Orbingarrow's story.Iron Man is not exactly a super-villain, he's just doing his best to save the world, and his methods are questionable, okay? Doing what's right isn't always easy. Tony's come to grips with that.And it all works out fine until Hydra comes recruiting and then maybe a little help would be nice. He just doesn't expect that help to come in the form of the Winter Soldier (who happens to be the one person in the world who knows Tony's secret identity) and the Avengers (who really need to catch up.)Basically all the identity porn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893377) by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). 



> First of all I want to thank Orbingarrow for letting me make this! You are the best and make amazing stories and I seriously want to podfic 90% of them. The other 10% have already been done. I really love this story its just so darn cute. So as always I hope you enjoy and its not the worst!

  
_cover art by[lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)_

**Text:** [The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893377/chapters/15727171)

**Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 31:13

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5hgblwotdtgnmfn/01_The_Stars_Go_Red_Chapter_1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya so I still haven't figured out how to make a zip file.

  
_cover art by[lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)_

**Text:** [The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893377/chapters/16217861#workskin)

**Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 34:08

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wy4whwo86rkcn3o/02_The_Stars_Go_Red_Chapter_2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting how to do stuff on here.

  
_cover art by[lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)_

**Text:** [The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893377/chapters/18059191#workskin)

**Author:** [Orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 21:09

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/abfg41n97fyh60g/The_Stars_Go_Red_Chapter_3.mp3/file)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover Art] The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938036) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)




End file.
